1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dry anaerobic composting facility. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dry anaerobic composting facility which mixes organic waste with a water controller in a pre-treatment unit, followed by pressing, grinding and substitution to convert the organic waste into an anaerobic substance, continuously subjects the anaerobic compound to fermentation, mixing/grinding, transport and discharge using an agitator in an anaerobic fermentation unit to improve production of compost, ages the produced compost in a post-aging unit to provide high-quality compost, and collects biogas produced by the anaerobic fermentation unit and uses the biogas as an energy source of a self-generator or a combined heat and power generator to realize energy self-generation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, biogas such as methane produced through anaerobic digestion of organic waste such as food waste, livestock excretions and sewage sludge is used for combined heat and power generation and the like.
Such production of biogas from organic waste and use thereof attract much attention in that biogas is used as an energy source and reduction in environmental pollution such as non-discharge of pollutants to water and air and reduction of greenhouse gas emission is possible.
A common anaerobic treatment method which is the most generally used all over the world uses no composting facility, thus causing complaints from nearby residents due to unpleasant odor generated during decomposition of organic substances.
However, this anaerobic treatment method disadvantageously has a difficulty in securing land, in particular, in Korea, due to being mounted on the ground, and has low economic efficiency because heat loss caused by conduction and convection by low temperature and wind in winter may require supply of more auxiliary heat.
In addition, the conventional anaerobic treatment method includes supply of air to facilitate biodegradation of organic substances, thus causing deterioration in nitrogen component due to nitrification and having a problem associated with compost qualities.